Known print holders for holding a sheet in an upright position often include an auxiliary downwardly outwardly inclined display portion adjacent the base. This portion can often be more easily viewed from certain angles, for example by those seated at a table or adjacent a counter on which the print holder rests.
Known print holders of which the applicant is aware have required printing, for example screen printing, directly on portions of the plastic that are to be formed into an inclined base portion, and this printing operation is time consuming and expensive.